


Morning (or Midnight) Wakeups

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Wake-Up Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: What would each of the boys be like if you woke them up with sex? Or maybe they'll be the ones wakingyouup.





	Morning (or Midnight) Wakeups

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a discussion about what the boys might be like if their lover woke them up with sex. It's my first time writing headcanons, but I had a lot of fun with them!
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any related characters, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

**Noctis**

  * As everyone knows, the Prince is definitely  _not_ a morning person, so it may not be a good idea to try this before the sun is well and truly above the horizon. Because he’s such a deep sleeper, you will almost always have to be the one to initiate it. Once he’s out, he’s  _out._  
  

  * If you decide to go through with it anyway, expect some grumblings at first, until he starts to realize what you’re up to.  
  

  * On the other hand, if you catch him in a dead sleep, he might not even wake up at all. If this happens, though, he’ll still move along with your touch, rocking his hips in time with your hand or mouth, depending on what you’re doing.  
  

  * He will occasionally moan in his sleep. The closer he gets to climax, the louder the sounds become, and the more he’ll thrust his hips.  
  

  * Often, he’ll wake up either right before, or at the moment of his release, usually with an accompanying gasp. It’ll take him a minute to realize what’s going on.  
  

  * Once he does, however, he’ll give you that sweet, sleepy smile. He won’t reciprocate right away, since he’s prone to dozing back off to sleep.  
  

  * But when he fully wakes up, expect him to not let you out of bed until he’s brought you to release at least twice. “Revenge for waking me up. Not that I’m complaining; this is  _much_ better than an alarm clock.”  
  
  
**Ignis  
**   

  * The tactician is a light sleeper, so the moment you touch him, he’s instantly awake. Most of the time, he’ll roll over and insist on giving you pleasure first. He’s a gentleman above all else, and his lover’s pleasure takes priority over his.  
  

  * Every now and then, though, he’ll pretend to remain asleep, just so you can have the delight of watching him slowly unravel beneath your touch. He knows you like this quite a bit, and he’s very good at faking sleep. He’s never been caught playing possum, and he intends to keep it that way.  
  

  * One time, though,  _one_ time, you truly did catch him while he was in a deep sleep after an absolutely exhausting day, and brought him to the edge of climax before the pleasure finally woke him up. That night, he gave the most erotic moan you’d  _ever_ heard, and you made it your personal goal to hear it again.  
  

  * Because he wakes up so early, you almost never catch him in time for wake-up sex, so you usually prefer to do this in the dead of night. Ignis doesn’t care, though; he loves being brought to consciousness from feeling your hands (or mouth) on him. It’s his favorite way to wake up.  
  

  * On the other side of that coin, Ignis will occasionally wake  _you_ up in the mornings, with gentle, languid touches. It’s less an attempt to bring you to climax, and more to bring you idle pleasure.   
  

  * At first, anyway. But once you begin to wake up, he’ll drop the act and start actively working to make sure you screaming his name is the very first thing you do after returning to consciousness.  
  
  
**Prompto  
**   

  * The boy loves to cuddle. Make no mistake about that. But because he tends to hold you so tightly, it makes it difficult for you to maneuver yourself to a position where you can actually touch him.  
  

  * If you can manage it, though, expect  _lots_ of sounds. He’ll moan, he’ll pant, he’ll whine. He’s also a little squirmy, so you might have to put a hand on his hip to keep him from wiggling away from you.  
  

  * Because of all this, you can’t really do anything like this with him unless the two of you are alone. There’s no subtlety with the sunshine boy; he’ll give the game away immediately.  
  

  * Most often, he’ll wake up halfway through, when the pleasure becomes too much, but by then, he’s helpless under your touch, caught in the paralyzing grip of ecstasy. All he can do is cry out his release; music to your ears.  
  

  * Prompto loves giving you pleasure even more than he likes experiencing it himself, so expect him to be waking you up for sex quite often. In the beginning, he was a little awkward, and usually ended up waking you up before he’d even really begun.   
  

  * Over time, though, he got better at it, and now he’s able to bring you to the edge before you even wake up. It’s become something of a game with him; how close can he get you before you awaken?   
  

  * A handful of times, he’s managed to bring you to climax while you remained asleep, and he was very proud of himself after that. You don’t know it, but it’s become his personal goal to give you multiple orgasms without waking you up.  
  
  
**Gladio  
**   

  * There’s nothing Gladio likes more than waking you up in the mornings ( ~~or at night, or from a nap~~ ) with an orgasm. Almost 100% of the time, he’s the one who instigates it.   
  

  * You wouldn’t think so to look at him, given that he’s such a large man, but he’s very smooth and subtle, often bringing you to an explosive climax before enough consciousness even returns for you to realize what just happened.  
  

  * More than once, you’ve woken up from an erotic dream only to find Gladio smiling down smugly at you, and you realize that the pleasure you had been feeling was because of him.  
  

  * Sometimes, though, you’re able to turn the game around and catch him when he’s asleep. But don’t expect to get very far with him; he’s a light sleeper. Woe betide you if you wake him up, because he’ll take control of the situation, and he’s not going to stop until you’re absolutely exhausted.  
  

  * You’ve only managed to bring him to completion once or twice without waking him up. He doesn’t react too much while he’s sleeping; just a long, low moan, and a few thrusts of his hips as his climax washes over him. It’s a sharp contrast to when he’s awake, as he’s normally quite vocal.  
  

  * He makes no secret of the fact that waking up to find his length disappearing into your mouth is quite possibly his favorite way to wake up. Because his sex drive is through the roof, he’s always happy to have his sleep disturbed by something like this ( ~~especially since it means he’ll soon have you writhing incoherently beneath him~~ ).




End file.
